


Original Characters:SickFic One Shots

by spiccyy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Diarrhea, Embarrassment, Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Pain, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiccyy/pseuds/spiccyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of my sick fics that I've been writing. I really enjoy writing sick fics. This particular collection will be focused on my Original Characters. I will describe the OC's in the notes of each one shot. This is probably confusing but please give me a chance omg. (Will have mentions of vomit and diarrhea so read ar your own risk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original Characters:SickFic One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This sick fic is about my OC's Kailen and Lennox. Kailen is a cat-boy and Lennox, his boyfriend, is a wolf-boy. Lennox gets sick and Kailen takes care of him. It's real cute and fluffy.

Why him? Why tonight? And why at his boyfriend's house? What made his stomach decide to hate him at the worst possible time? These were the thoughts racing through Lennox's mind. He woke up to his skin feeling clammy and warm, and his stomach rolling and gurgling. He glanced over at Kailen, who was laying on his back fast asleep. He couldn't help but admire how the moonlight made his fair skin shine like he was sent from the heavens. His pink lips glowed radiantly, and had he not felt like he had an evil gremlin trying to escape his stomach, he might have planted a gentle kiss on them. But cramps were ripping through his lower abdomen, making him wince in pain and lay the canine-like ears on the top of his head back. “What the hell?” He whispered, grimacing. Sweat was beaded across his forehead, causing the front part of his mohawk styled hair to cling to his skin. A few more minutes creeped by, and he felt nausea settling in. A wave of sharp gut-busting cramps and nausea like he had never felt before in his life washed over him causing him to abruptly sit up and swing his legs off the bed and clutch his stomach. His feet landed with a thud, causing Kailen to roll over on his side facing the wall.

Fuck. Lennox cursed in his head. He didn't want to bother his boyfriend with this. If he woke up he would instinctively become the mother hen that he is, and while Lennox wouldn't mind that, he did not want to bother Kailen. Not after the crazy long day he's had. Lennox felt his mouth watering. No, no no. Lennox don't you dare fucking throw up. He tried to swallow down the saliva but instead he lurched forward and retched, vomit violently spewing out of him and splattering all over his feet and the floor. This went on for almost a minute.He heaved a final time, and choked back a sob. He sat there in the dark, shaking. His stomach still hurt like hell and he knew there was a round two coming up very soon. He could feel sweat running down his cheeks, and falling off his nose. He felt disgusting. He leaned forward and put his face in his hands. His stomach was making audible noises now as it screamed at him. Saliva flooded his mouth and he opened his legs just in time before more vomit poured out of him, coating the floor and some even splashing on his legs. He lifted his butt off the bed a little, clinging to the side of the mattress for dear life. Kailen, who was already half awake from Lennox's last episode, heard the loud retching and sat up quickly. He reached over to the lamp on the bed side table and turned it on.

What he saw made his chest ache. His boyfriend was puking his brains out, his brown bushy tail limp and twitching behind him. He scooched towards him hastily and placed a hand on his back, rubbing in slow circular motions. “Oh my god Len!” Lennox, who had stopped vomiting for now, groaned. “I'm sorry- I-I-” He lurched forwards once more, vomiting again. “Shh, don't talk.” He sat there comforting his sick boyfriend, unsure of what to do at the moment. The cramping and gurgling was still present in Lennox's stomach, which confused the sick boy. Usually cramping didn't come with nausea. As he was emptying the contents of his stomach, a faint but fetid smell filled the air. Kailen noticed that with every lurch of his stomach, a brown stain was forming under Lennox. Oh no. He waited for Lennox to stop puking which was about a minute later. He crawled off the bed and pulled Lennox off, standing him up and walking him to the bathroom as fast as he could. Lennox hadn't even felt the urge to use the bathroom, and didn't notice the leakage from his bowels until he was on his knees in front of the toilet, clutching the rim of the toilet bowl while Kailen was fetching him water. He hung his head in humiliation, tears forming in his light gray eyes. 

He could feel it now though, the stream of hot liquid excrement flowing down his inner thighs. He felt a sob tearing at his throat. But instead of sobbing he started to vomit again, right as Kailen walked in the bathroom. “Baby boy..” he murmured. Lennox felt more thick liquid exiting him and falling through the leg holes of his boxers. The puking stopped, but he couldn't control his bowels. Loud sobs tore from his throat and he trembled. “Kai, get- out. I'm- I'm gross-Please.” He begged. Kailen kneeled beside him and brushed his hair back out of his face, “You're not gross love, you're sick. Very sick.” Lennox let out more sobs and his bowels continued to empty mercilessly. Kailen pulled Lennox close and placed his head on his chest, petting his hair and ears. His own feline tail thumped against the bathtub, and the ears on top of his head that were usually perky drooped. His heart ached for his boyfriend, he just wanted his pain to be over. He held him like this for almost ten minutes and finally his bowels were done emptying for now. He still cried though, sucking in deep breaths and letting them out in loud sobs.

Hey hey, shhh. It's gonna be okay love.” Kailen cooed. Lennox grabbed his lover's hand and squeezed it. Kailen intertwined their fingers. He tried to steady his breathing and stop the tears. He took a deep breath, then slowly released it through his nose. After repeating this a couple of times he stopped sobbing and he could breathe at least. But tears still trickled from his tired eyes. “How're you holding up darling? Feel like it's all over.” Lennox wasn't quite sure. His stomach only ached a little bit, the pressure in his bowels seemed to be gone. Maybe it was safe to say yes. “I think so.” He could feel the puddle around his legs. God, what a mess. He realized how bad it was; The smell, the filth sticking to his thighs and probably to his bushy tail as well. There was a puddle surrounding his legs. He felt horrible for making such a mess, vomiting was bad enough but severe diarrhea too? He couldn't help but feel like Kailen was completely disgusted. Oh god, he's only being nice. He thinks I'm vile and he's going to dump me right after this. I should have ran straight to the bathroom as soon as im my stomach started hurting. This is all my fault, I'm so stupid. Lennox's racing thoughts made his head spin. He felt like the room was spinning and his vision blurred. His breathing sped up rapidly, and in no time, he was panting. 

“Len? Do you feel sick again?” Kailen asked. Lennox began to shake like a leaf. That's when Kailen realized what was happening. An anxiety attack. “Lennox, I need you to breath okay? I'm going to count to ten slowly. Take deep breaths in sync with the numbers and let them out slowly through your nose okay? I'm about to start.” Lennox gave a feeble nod. “Alright. One...Two...Three...Four...Five” They made it all the way to ten, and it seemed to work because the wolf boy's breathing was now back to normal. “Alright sweetie, now i'm gonna fix your shower. Just sit tight. I'm also gonna get you some new underwear. Just sit there and rest for a minute.” Lennox shut his eyes and nodded. Kailen got up and fixed the shower. Then he left the bathroom and returned a moment later with underwear and two pink pills. He extended his arm out to his boyfriend. “Here, take these. They should help prevent any more sickness.” Lennox took the pills from Kailen's hand and chewed them up. “Mkay, now let's see if you can stand.” He wrapped an arm around Lennox and pulled him up. Lennox wobbled a bit. “Whoa, lean on me if you need to Len.” Lennox put a little of his weight on his boyfriend. Kailen them slowly helped him into the shower. Lennox propped himself up against the wall right under the water. He kept his face away from the stream though. “Just stand there and let the water hit you for a bit, then just chunk the boxers in the trash can. I'm going to clean up in here first, then i'll get the bedroom. Lennox looked down and sniffled. Kailen grabbed his hand. “What's wrong?” Lennox shut his eyes, and felt hot tears trickle down his cheeks. “Sorry, i'm just so embarrassed. I can't believe that any of that happened. My mess is all over your bed and your bathroom floor, and-” He had to stop at the end of his sentence to catch his breath. “Now now, don't worry about any of that. I want you to focus on feeling better and getting cleaned up. I got everything else under control.” He raised Lennox's hand to his lip and kissed it. “Got all that cutie?” Lennox couldn't help but crack a grin at the compliment. “Yeah.” Kailen gave him a warm smile and left the room.

After Lennox was cleaned up and Kailen had cleaned the bathroom and bedroom, they snuggled up in their bed together. It was almost five in the morning now. Lennox laid on top of Kailen, resting his head on his chest. He was so exhausted, but his worries kept him from sleeping. Even though his boyfriend said it was alright and not to worry about it, he couldn't help but feel like a huge burden. His heart was heavy and his eyes filled with tears. Why the fuck am I crying so damn much. He let out a deep sigh and his shoulders shook softly. Kailen rubbed his back. “Len? Everything alright?” Lennox shook his head. “What's the matter?” Lennox shook his head, ears back. “Not important.” Kailen frowned. “Of course it is. Now please tell me.” Lennox lifted his head, but didn't look at his lover. “I was so scared that you would be upset for some reason. I feel like a burden I guess.” Kailen frowned and his ears dropped. He rubbed his thumb against Lennox's cheek. “Oh pumpkin. You're not a burden at all, never.” Lennox closed his eyes. He needed to hear Kailen tell him that he didn't think he was disgusting. He needed to know what was going through his boyfriend's brain while he was watching everything happen.

“What were you thinking...While that was happening?” Kailen's ears perked up a little. “Well, I just wanted to help you feel better. I wanted it to be over so you wouldn't be in pain anymore.” That alone lifted a thousand pounds off of Lennox shoulders. “I didn't once think 'Oh my god this is gross!!'. I thought 'My poor baby, I need to help him in every way I can.” Another thousand pounds gone. He swore that the cat boy could read his mind sometimes. Kailen turned Lennox's face towards him and kissed him gently. When they broke the kiss Kailen smiled. “I could never think you're gross or be mad at you for something you couldn't help.” He lightly scratched his boyfriend's ears. Lennox grinned, one of his sharp canines peeking out. “Thank you so much Kai.” He brushed his nose against the other boy's. Kailen giggled. “You're welcome my sweet.” Lennox playfully licked Kailen's cheek then laid his head back down on his chest. Kailen let out another giggle and wiped his cheek. Then he wrapped both his arms around Lennox and kissed his forehead. “Getting sleepy?” Lennox nodded. “Yeah, we should get some sleep.” Kailen rubbed his back. “Yeah we should. Goodnight angel, sleep tight.” Lennox grinned. “Don't let the bed bugs bite.” They both giggled. “I love you babe.” Lennox said as he closed his eyes. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> *covers face* don'T LOOK AT ME OKAY I LIKE WRITING SICK FICS. I HOPE SOMEONE ENJOYS THIS. LEAVE COMMENTS ~~~


End file.
